<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>日出(sunrise) by kmoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453538">日出(sunrise)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoo/pseuds/kmoo'>kmoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyun seunghee - Fandom, Oh My Girl (Band), yooa, 玄胜熙, 오마이걸．</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoo/pseuds/kmoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyun Seunghee &amp; Yoo Shiah | YooA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>日出(sunrise)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>柳諟我发消息让玄胜熙带上上次她从自己那借走的影碟，然后她穿好鞋，下了楼等玄胜熙下来。</p>
<p>时间很晚了，大概凌晨3点，两个人骑着车慢悠悠地往汉江边走。两人话不太多，玄胜熙抓着车头歪歪扭扭地走了个弯，听着柳諟我扯练习室的事情。等她们骑到汉江，玄胜熙看着黑压压的江面，问柳諟我有没有看过日出。<br/>"我大学的时候是登山部的，那时候看过挺多山上的日出，江边的话还没有。"<br/>"有机会我们去济州岛看吧，海边虽然很冷，但是太阳很大很亮，会很有趣的。"<br/>"好啊，不过没想到你会想看...不过也是，也不算什么大人。"<br/>玄胜熙本来在前面，她听见这话就扭过头露出笑容说："你说啥啊，我第一次见你的时候还以为你是未成年呢，就是腿长了点而已"<br/>柳諟我似乎很满意她的奉承，也没有回嘴，只是用力踩了几下踏板感到前面和玄胜熙并齐走。</p>
<p>柳諟我第一次见到玄胜熙是她刚搬进新公寓的时候，她去房东那里拿钥匙，碰见玄胜熙在和房东讲水龙头水压的事。当时两人只是简单地点了点头，后来出出入入碰面的次数多了，才慢慢熟了起来。</p>
<p>  "房东说你在健身房做销售代理，但我没想到的是你竟然和我同龄，还以为会比我大上几岁"柳諟我冲过几个路灯，她的声音远远的从前面飘过来。<br/>  等玄胜熙追上来，她又说："要不我们去便利店吃点东西吧"<br/>  玄胜熙停下脚，从车子上跳了下来，边锁车边说："我倒是没问题，你呢，公司不会说你吗？"<br/>  柳諟我站在后面安静了一会才有些恼怒地说："我又不是小孩子！能有什么事？"</p>
<p>虽然她们是同龄人，但柳諟我总认为和玄胜熙比，自己还没进入社会，因为她大一之后就一直在现在这家企划社做练习生了，而玄胜熙好歹也在公司上班。柳諟我不由得就有些仰仗她，但其实柳諟我不太了解玄胜熙，她不爱讲自己的事情，柳諟我猜她是从济州岛来的，或者至少她是喜欢那里的，因为济州岛的身影无数次出现在江边散步的谈话中。</p>
<p>  两人回到公寓，玄胜熙说没有把影片带出来，柳諟我掏出钥匙开门"你如果想再看一次也行，但是我还没看过，你明天晚上拿上来一起看好了，现在先回去吧"玄胜熙答应了，她看着柳諟我进门后才慢吞吞下了楼。</p>
<p>  一起看电影一直是柳諟我坚持的，因为她发现玄胜熙回短信的时间很久，几乎是半天才回一次，打电话也不接，问起来才知道她嗜睡，一有休息的时间她就会睡觉，甚至有睡12个小时的时候。柳諟我担心她会睡出毛病来，所以她就提议晚上和她一起看电影，免得她睡得过早过久。</p>
<p>屋塔房白天会很热，但是晚上却是个不错的去处，玄胜熙把整个夏天和秋天都花在了柳諟我家里那张绿色地毯上，整夜整夜，百无聊赖的盯着电视屏幕，有兴趣和没兴趣的电影都看，等着时间慢慢流走。柳諟我往往侧躺在后面那张沙发上，有时候她的注意力并不在电视机上，她会悄悄看着玄胜熙的背影，小小的，被包在屏幕射出来的蓝光里，在闷热的晚上她的背脊会渗出汗液，浸湿背后一小片区域，之后还会时不时往后拨动她的头发和衣服。往往这时柳諟我就会莫名焦躁，她会不耐烦地把手腕上的橡皮筋扯下来，让玄胜熙把头发扎起来，用她的话讲就是："头发湿嗒嗒的一片，看着心烦。"然后她干脆平躺，盯着天花板上不停叫唤的吊扇，试图把脑子里的想法赶出去。</p>
<p> 那一天柳諟我也在沙发上等玄胜熙上来，但是等了很久都没人来敲门，柳諟我发出去的信息也一直没有回复，柳諟我本来想下去敲门催一下她，但是她最后还是懒得动身，就让她睡吧，其实能有什么毛病。</p>
<p>  可是那之后玄胜熙再也没出现了，她去问房东，房东也不清楚，东西都在，就是人不见了。到最后，就只有柳諟我一个人在找，说是找，其实就是到处游走，柳諟我发现自己甚至不知道她到底在哪里工作，她的家人呢，她的朋友呢，上司呢？她在电视机上看到年末的时候有很多健身房会卷钱跑路，今年环境更差的时候，有的人破了产，丢了工作，还不上债，在楼上跳了下去，每当那时她都会仔细看报道，但是玄胜熙的脸从没出现。<br/>一个月过去之后，玄胜熙的东西被房东丢了出去，柳諟我没有能力阻止她，也没有地方放她的东西，她在一片杂乱中看到了那张影片，她把它捡起来，带了回去。</p>
<p>晚上柳諟我躺在沙发上，想起那张曾经被借走的影碟，她把它举到眼前，迎着灯光默默念上面的简介："...在南淑熙的眼中，秀子天真而脆弱，善良但敏感，随着时间的推移，朝夕相处的两人之间产生了真挚的情谊，而公爵虚伪而贪婪的假面渐渐令南淑熙作呕。可是，面对高额的报酬，南淑熙选择了背叛，在她的游说下，秀子和公爵私奔，举行了....."柳諟我念着念着就丧失了兴趣，她把它放在茶几上，回房间睡觉，她做了一个梦，梦见她和玄胜熙一起去济州岛看日出，就和玄胜熙说的一样，太阳很大很圆很红，相比起来，她们就像两个小小的黑点，高兴得大声叫喊起来。</p>
<p>  后来柳諟我变得很忙，她要准备出道了，就在明年年初。12月最后一天柳諟我早早起来，想去汉江边看日出，但是找自行车的钥匙花了太多时间，等她气喘吁吁骑到江边，天空已经开始亮了，她站在江边一堆杂草旁边，早晨的风打过来，柳諟我冷得发抖。由于没有事先查过视野好的地方，直到完全亮了，她也没有看到太阳的身影。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>